The Rescue
by Qbert12
Summary: In order to save a little girl, Sam let's himself get taken hostage.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: SAM WHUMP! YAYAAYAY! I actually updated soon like I promised!**

**Enjoy and review!**

_The Rescue_

_By Clumzy_

"In case of an emergency, our doctors' number is on the bulletin board, and you can always go to the neighbors' house," Hillary Fisher was telling her babysitter, Carson Wolfe, as she and her spouse were walking out the door to go on a date away from her daughter, Katie.

"It's alright, Mrs. F. I've got it. Have fun,'" Carson assured the older woman.

"Okay, help yourself to anything in the fridge!" Hillary said, closing the door behind her as her husband, Keegan, dragged her away.

"Have a good time!" Carson called out as they left in their Jeep. Letting out a sigh, Carson went upstairs and arrived in the room where the five year old was playing Barbie's. "Hey, Katie," Carson said, squatting down next to the girl. "Whatcha playing?"

"Barbie's," Katie responded with a serious face, and then went on to explain all the dolls' names.

Carson got up when there was a knocking at the door. "Hold on a second, Katie," he said. "I'll be right back, okay?"

"Okay," Katie agreed and Carson retreated down the stairs.

Carson's smile faded at the people on the other side of the door. "What are you doing here?" Carson said, his voice hushed.

But the three boys walked in, oblivious to the teenager's protests."I know what you saw, Carson," the dreadlocked one, obviously the leader, said in a low voice.

Carson's mouth went dry. "I didn't see anything, I swear-"

"I don't think you understand, Wolfe," the boy continued. "I know you saw me kill him, so now I have to kill you."

_Meanwhile_

"Team one, hot call to King and Cooper for shots fired in a home," Kira's voice rung through the Strategic Response Unit's Headquarters.

"First hot call of the day!" Spike said. "Let's do this."

They all loaded into their respective vehicles and drove off to the stated address. Upon arrival, Sergeant Greg Parker immediately gave out orders. "Sam, you're Sierra 1; Jules, Wordy, I want eyes and ears. Lou, Ed, clear everyone within a one block radius. Spike, you're with me," he ordered. "Keep the peace."

"Copy that," the members of the team said in unison.

Carson gasped in pain and clutched his gut, where he'd been shot, sticky blood slipping through his fingers. The leader walked up to him and gave him a once over. "How are you still alive?" he demanded. Carson shook his head, unable to speak through the pain.

That's when Carson saw Katie peeking her head through the stair rails. Carson shook his head and mouthed the word "upstairs" without any of the gang members seeing. The younger girl, confused, obeyed silently.

That's when one gang member peeked through the blinds. "Zack, we have a problem," he said.

"What is it, Ty?" Zack demanded.

"Cops are here," Ty said.

Zack took a look for himself. He shook his head. "Gosh, dang it!" he cursed, stomping around the room. "I feared this would happen."

"What're we gonna do?" Ty asked in a low voice.

Zack paused for a minute before answering. "I have a plan," then whispered it into Ty's ear.

"Jules, Wordy; do you have eyes? Ears?"

"Negative," Wordy answered through his earpiece.

"I've got a visual," Sam said. "Two subjects, and a teenager injured. We need to get EMS in there ASAP."

"Good, Sam," Greg said into his earpiece. He turned to Spike, who was next to him. "Got anything?"

"The owners of the house are Keegan and Hillary Fisher, and they have a young daughter, Katie," Spike answered.

"I've got the owners right here." Ed arrived with Keegan and Hillary not far behind.

"My daughter, you have to find my daughter!" Hillary started.

Greg paused. "She isn't with you?"

"No, Carson came over to babysit so me and Keegan could get away." Hillary stopped to stifle a sob. "Where's my daughter?"

Greg touched his earpiece. "Sam, do you see a little girl in there?"

"Negative. Just the three boys."

"What about Carson? Is Carson okay?"

"Who's Carson?" Greg asked.

"Carson Wolfe. He's babysitting my daughter. Is he okay?"

"Copy that," Spike immediately started to type. "Got it. Sending a picture to your phone, Sam."

Sam stared down at his phone, then stared at the indoors. "He's the injured one."

"Copy," Greg answered. He turned to the devastated home owners. "It seems that Carson has been injured, but we're going to do our best to get him out safely. Can you tell us about Carson?"

_At the Sierra perch where my very hawt and sexy crush is…_

Sam was focused on the picture, confirming it was the injured boy. He turned back to his sniper just as he heard a gun cock behind him.

Sam quickly turned around, sniper in hand, when the gun went off, and Sam slipped into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm updating sooooooooooooooon! I got a lot more reviews then I was expecting. You guys are AWESOME!**

**Here's the next chapter!**

Greg jumped at the sound of the gunshot in his earpiece. "Status, everybody."

Greg heard choruses of "no harm" from everybody except Sam. "Sam? Talk to me." He was met with silence. "Do you see him up there, anybody?"

Lou looked up at the sky. "Negative, I'm going up."

"Not without protection. Ed, cover Lou."

"Copy that."

When Lou and Ed arrived at the sniper perch, they were disappointed at what they saw. "I've got his sniper and a trail of blood," Lou reported.

"Follow it."

"Copy." Lou and Ed followed the trail of red liquid to a sewer entrance. "Leads to a sewer entrance," Ed reported.

Putting his hand over his earpiece, Greg spoke to Spike. "Get me a map of all sewer entrances and exits in this area," Greg ordered.

"Copy." Spike got to work.

Greg went back to Ed and Lou. "Go in carefully. Be ready to fall back." He turned back to Spike. "Got it?"

"Got it. There's an entrance right behind the house." Spike looked up at Greg. "In the time it's been, they could have Sam inside already."

Ed looked at the map of the sewer that Spike had sent him. "We're here," he said, climbing out of the sewer with Lou close behind.

_Ouch._

That was the first thing Sam thought when he woke up from his slumber.

He had no idea where he was, what he was doing there, and why the heck there was blood-his blood-all over him.

But then it came back to him, albeit fuzzy. He had turned around…

_Flashback!_

Sam stared down at the picture of the young dark haired boy, the one he had seen inside with the gunshot wound to the stomach. "He's the injured one," he spoke into his earpiece, putting his phone away, when the gun cocked behind him.

He swerved around quickly, his gun in hand. Before him was a young boy, about seventeen, with a handgun.

That was the last thing he remembered before the boy pulled the trigger.

_End flashback._

Sam looked around him and found out he was inside the home. How he had gotten there, he didn't know. All he knew was that he had been shot in the shoulder and was being held hostage by a group of trigger happy teenage boys.

Yippee.

Sam looked across from him and saw the injured boy, now unconscious due to blood loss. He tried to move towards the boy to get a pulse, but couldn't move due to being handcuffed to a small dining table. The table was light, but the effort of moving his arm made him wince and retreat to his former position. Sam stopped to listen to the conversation going on in the next room.

"-May not be a good idea, man."

"Oh come on, Ty. The plan went perfectly! The blondie didn't even see it coming!"

"But man, you got a _cop_. Worse than that, you shot a cop. His partners ain't gonna be happy with that."

"But what can they do? He's our leverage. He's our ticket outta this! And we've got his vest, which makes it harder to hurt us."

_His vest. _ Sam looked down and frowned when he saw that his vest was gone. _Crud._ He continued to listen.

"What I'm sayin' is, I'm not sure this'll pan out like we want it to."

"You sayin' you don't trust me?"

"No!"

"Then shut up. I got this, Ty."

"I know, man."

That's when Sam heard a thud from upstairs. "What was that?" Zack's voice rang through the house.

"I dunno," Ty answered. "I'll go see."

Sam was wondering who had made the noise when he heard a little girl scream. _Katie!_

The little girl ran down the stairs, screaming bloody murder. Zack raised his gun and Sam made a split-second decision to protect the girl and lunged just as the gun went off.

**A/N: Not my best, I know, but here it is! I updated soon!**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you all for your awesome reviews! I appreciate ALL your feedback. They encourage me to update sooner, not to mention boost my self-esteem. YOU GUYS ROCK!**

**Continue to review, forgive any mistakes, and as always enjoy the next chapter!**

*End authors note.*

The good thing about being handcuffed to the table: It took the bullet.

The bad thing about being handcuffed to the table: It managed to collapse onto Sam's head, giving him a headache the size of Texas.

He moaned and rolled onto his side, trying to ignore the pounding pain coursing through his skull as the younger girl hid under a chair. The third boy stood over Sam, glaring. "Welcome back, _blondie_," he said, kicking him in the gut for good measure, causing Sam to groan.

"You try anything heroic again and it'll be the last you do, understand?" Zack sneered cruelly. Something inside Sam told him they weren't kidding, so he didn't say anything.

"That's better," Zack said, turning around. "Keep an eye on him," he ordered Ty. "Make sure he doesn't do anything he'll regret later." Ty nodded and pointed at gun at Sam, straight at Sam's head.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Shots fired, shots fired!" Greg called into his headset as if it weren't obvious. "Shots coming from inside! Ed, what's your twenty?"

"No joy," Ed called in. "We don't have eyes. I repeat, we don't have eyes."

Wordy, who had been listening, looked to Jules, who had been silent the whole time. "You okay, Jules?" Wordy asked.

"I'M GOING TO KILL THAT SON OF A-"

"I'll take that as a no," Wordy shrunk back away from his teammate.

"Is your partner okay?" Greg heard Keegan ask. Greg had forgotten that they were there.

"We don't know," Greg answered. "What's the number for your home phone?"

"637-8779," Hillary recited.

"Call it, Spike."

"Copy." Spike dialed the number while Greg pulled out the megaphone.

"Sir, we're going to call the home phone in there shortly. We're going to have to ask you to pick up," Greg said. "Got it?" He asked Spike.

Spike nodded and handed him the phone and Greg pressed send, starting the call.

* * *

"_Sir, we're going to call the home phone in there shortly. We're going to have to ask you to pick up."_

Zack froze. "Who the heck is that?"

Sam spat blood out of his mouth. He had been returned to his upright position a few minutes ago and was now handcuffed to a larger table. "It's the police strategic response unit," Sam said.

"Shut up!" Zack kicked Sam in the jaw, and seconds later Sam could feel blood flowing down from his cheek. "You don't speak unless I ask you to. _Got it?_" Zack threatened. Just then, the phone rang.

Zack looked from Sam to the phone and back again. Finally he reached over and picked it up. "You take one step in here and he's dead," he immediately said.

"_My name's Sergeant Greg Parker from the Strategic Response Unit. Am I speaking to the person in charge?_"

Zack took a deep breath before answering. "Yes, you are."

"_Alright. Can I ask your name, son?"_

"No. No, you ain't gonna ask anything. We gonna be doing all the talking here."

On the other end, Greg frowned. "_Fair enough, I'm listening."_

Zack smirked. "We want a van with a full tank. We alsowant clear streets. If you follow us, or anyone else, I kill your friend here. You have ten minutes."

"_That's another thing. My buddy there, is he okay? We heard some gunshots and we aren't sure what's going on."_

Zack looked over to Sam. "Nothing serious-for now, at least."

"_That's good, that's good. Can we ask you to let some EMS come in there? To take care of Carson?"_

"YOU LET ANYONE IN HERE AND HE'S DEAD! YOU HEAR ME? _DEAD!_" Zack screamed into the phone. "Now you have five minutes for that car, or someone's gonna get hurt." Then he hung up the phone.

Zack turned around. "Get him," he ordered Ty, pointing to Sam.

Sam frowned. "What the heck are you going to-"

"_Shut up!_" Zack ordered. "We're going out. They won't shoot if we have you with us. We'll stand close to the door so no sniper can reach us."

Sam frowned. These people were smart, and obviously not afraid to hurt people. Not a good combination. Sam could just hope that Team One had a plan as they shoved him out the door.

A good plan, at that.

* * *

"They're coming out!" Wordy exclaimed as four people including their blonde teammate exited the small two-story building.

"They're-what?" Greg asked.

"They're coming out! They're standing outside the building now. They have Sam," Wordy answered.

Greg turned to the two spouses. "You stay here with Spike. You've been a great help," he said. " Ed, you're Sierra. I'm going out there to see if I can negotiate my friend out of this."

And with that, he left the truck.

Upon seeing Sam, Greg was concerned and relieved. He was relieved Sam was alive, but was concerned by the amount of blood around his left shoulder. Sam needed medical attention before his wound got infected.

He started talking. "Hello, sir, I'm Greg Parker. We talked on the phone. Remember?"

"That car better be here soon," Zack threatened. "Or people start dying, starting with your friend here." For good measure, Zack thrusted his gun hard against Sam's head, and Sam saw dark spots in his vision for a few seconds.

"Any luck on Sierra, Ed?" Greg asked.

"No solution. They're standing too close to the building."

"Copy that," Greg sighed. "Spike, get a car on it's way."

"Really, boss?"

"We have no choice," Greg said sadly. "You can track the license plate, can't you?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Then get a car over here."

And so they did.

**A/N: I'm so proud of this chapter! And it's longer than most, and that makes me happy as well.**

**Review! They are what updates are made of. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ermagerd. 28 reviews so far. I would have never imagined that after only three chapters I would have so many reviews. I wuv you all. *Group hug.***

**Some people wondered if they took Katie with them. They didn't. I would've mentioned it.**

**So I had two ideas for a new whump yesterday and I can't decide which one to do next. In your reviews, please state the number "one" or "two" and whichever one has the most votes I'll give a preview of in the next chapter, which just happens to be the final chapter.**

**Forgive and mistakes and enjoy the next chapter!**

*End Authors Note.*

As Sam and the other kids jumped into the dark car, Greg turned to Lou. "I want a GPS on that car," he said. Lou nodded and got the GPS gun. As the car drove off, Lou grabbed the gun, aimed, and made the shot. From the truck, you could hear Spike say he'd gotten it.

EMS had already piled in and Carson was wheeled out on a stretcher, an EMT using a Body Ventilation Mask to help him breathe.

Jules and Wordy were sent inside the home to look for anything that might lead them to the kids' destination. They found nothing but the five year old girl hiding under the chair still. Looking under the chair and seeing the scared look on the girls face, Wordy said, "Hey, Katie, right?" Katie nodded. "My name's Kevin, but my friends call me Wordy."

The little girl giggled slightly. "Wordy?" She squeaked.

Wordy nodded. "Silly, isn't it? Anyways, your mommy and daddy are outside. Do you wanna go see them?"

The girl nodded and crawled out. Wordy picked her up and took her outside to her relieved parents, who ran and hugged her on site.

Meanwhile, immediately after the subjects had left, Spike had started to track them. "They're headed east, towards all the abandoned buildings, which are also not far from the airport," Spike spoke into his small earpiece.

"They're clever," Jules admitted. "They'll probably kill Sam among the abandoned buildings while no one's watching and make their getaway at the airport." Jules clenched her fist. "Bastards."

"We'll get them Jules," Ed promised. "Get in the trucks. Spike, give us directions but keep us out of their sight."

"Copy that," Spike answered as everyone got into their automobiles and drove off.

* * *

Sam was having a bad day.

He sat in the back seat of the van with the third boy, Clay, who was holding him at gunpoint. And every time they hit a bump, Sam winced, and then Clay would kick him in the ribs.

Finally, they stopped. "Get him out," Zack ordered, and Clay obeyed, shoving Sam out the door and he landed on his knees, crying out in pain at the quick movement, earning him a slap from Clay.

Zack pulled out his gun. "This is where you die, blondie," he said, smirking. "You've been a _great _help."

Sam glared at Zack. "You'll never get away with this," he promised.

Zack smirked harder. "I already have," he said like it was obvious. He raised his gun and Sam looked away, waiting for death.

But that didn't happen. Instead, several familiar suburban's pulled up and Sam's uniformed teammates jumped out. "Police! Police! Drop your weapon!" was heard from the heavily armed adults.

Clay and Ty ran and Zack fired, hitting Spike in the chest. Spike fell backwards and Jules was immediately all over him. Zack got Sam on his feet and got him in a headlock and pointed his gun at him, dragging Sam into the building and Clay and Ty struggled to follow, firing as they went. Clay was hit in the leg and Ty, watching his friend fall, immediately surrendered.

"It's in the vest," Spike rasped, trying to sit up. "I'm fine."

"Don't try to move, Spike," Jules ordered.

"I'm fine, I swear-"

"Shut up and stay down," Jules demanded, and Spike knew better then to argue. "We need EMS. Officer down!"

Greg was immediately at Spike's side. "Spike!" He exclaimed.

"It's in the vest, I swear." Spike looked him in the eye. "I'm _fine_."

Spike was interrupted by the ambulance pulling up and Medics immediately piling out and running towards Spike. Spike groaned but accepted the care.

Lou dragged Ty to the truck for questioning and Greg gave out orders. "Ed, you're Sierra. Everyone else, enter cautiously," he ordered, helping Spike to the ambulance.

* * *

Zack entered the building and slammed the door behind him. They had gone into an abandoned boarded up home, and it was covered in webs. Sam tried-and failed- not to get any on him. Several tickled his skin and got caught in his hair.

Zack was pacing, pulling at his dreadlocks and stomping around the room, muttering curse words under his breath. "This shouldn't have happened," he muttered under his breath. Sam could only wish he wasn't in this situation either.

* * *

"The gun's down," Ed spoke into his earpiece. "It's safe to enter."

"On three," Wordy said. "One…two…three!"

And they broke down the door, shouting at Zack to drop the weapon.

Zack immediately grabbed Sam for the fifth time that day. To Sam, it was getting slightly annoying. "Stay back!" Zack screamed. "I'll kill him!" he threatened.

Wordy jumped in. "Hi, I'm Kevin Wordsworth, and most of my friends call me Wordy." He pulled out his gun. "I'm just gonna put my gun on the ground, okay?"

"Stay back or I swear I'll kill him," Zack insisted.

"And we don't want that. How about we talk this through?"

"No!" Zack answered, tightening his headlock around Sam, causing Sam to have to gasp for air. "Leave. I don't wanna talk."

"I can't do that, sir. I'm sorry, but it's the rule."

Zack growled in frustration and quickly pointed the gun at Wordy, and Ed pulled the trigger, and the boy went down.

But he wasn't the only one.

**A/N: Dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnnnnn! CLIFFIE! WOOOOOT! You gotta love 'em.**

**Don't forget to mention number one or two in your reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So that "one" and "two" thing did not go as planned…but, oh well. I'll try something different next time. **

**You guys chose number two, so I'll give you a preview of the summary right now and a preview of the story at the end.**

**Summary: After getting injured in a grenade blast and Jules dumping him, Sam isn't sure his week could get worse. Then he finds a baby on his doorstep, and he gets himself into something he might not make it out of.**

**Exiting? Yes? No? Maybe? Let me know!**

**Forgive any mistakes and enjoy the final chapter!**

*End Authors Note.*

"_Stay back or I swear I'll kill him," Zack insisted._

"_And we don't want that. How about we talk this through?"_

"_No!" Zack answered, tightening his headlock around Sam, causing Sam to have to gasp for air."Leave. I don't wanna talk."_

"_We can't do that, sir. I'm sorry, but it's the rule."_

_Zack growled in frustration and quickly pointed the gun at Wordy, and Ed pulled the trigger, and the boy went down._

_But he wasn't the only one._

A split second before Ed pulled the trigger, Sam kicked Zack's knee, catching him by surprise, and causing him to go off balance and stumble. Ed somehow managed to hit his target, but when Zack fell, his gun arm fell limply back towards his body and finger accidentally pulled the trigger, hitting Sam in the chest.

"Sam!" Jules cried out and she ran towards him, putting pressure on his wound. His face immediately started to pale, and he coughed up blood. "Come on, Sam. Stay with me!" Jules cried.

"EMS in here now!" Wordy and Lou shouted almost in unison.

Blood drooled out the side of Sam's mouth. "J-Jules-"

"Save your strength, Sam. Just stay with me," Jules begged, fighting back the tears that threatened to spill.

Sam tried to say something, but his mouth filled with blood. Emergency Medical Technicians piled in with medical supplies in tow.

One came up behind Jules, though. "Ma'am, we're going to need you to step back so we can do our job."

Jules stepped back but didn't take her eyes of Sam. "Sam," she said limply.

The ambulance was long gone by the time the team had finished. Jules had been anxious, rushing to get everything done so she could get to the hospital-hopefully to hear good news.

All Jules could do was hope.

* * *

Jules was going to kill someone if the doctor didn't come soon.

She had been waiting in that waiting room with the rest of the team for six hours straight, not even leaving for potty breaks. She'd been holding her pee in for an hour.

Finally the doctor came in. "Family of Sam Braddock?" The white-clad surgeon asked.

Everyone from Team One stood. Greg took a step forward. "How is he?"

The tall brunette doctor stood up straight. "Mister Braddock is a lucky man. The bullet in his chest nicked a lung but didn't do too much damage, and surprisingly missed all the important organs and all he'll be suffering with that is a sore ribcage.

"The bullet in his shoulder got lodged in the bone but we successfully managed to get it out. He'll need a sling and cast for awhile but should make a full recovery," The female doctor said. "We have him on heavy pain meds and a ventilator, so he shouldn't be up for awhile."

"Can we see him?" Jules asked, impatient.

The doctor nodded. "Two at a time."

* * *

As soon as she saw Sam, Jules thought the doctor had given her the wrong guy.

He was pale; much too pale. His shoulder was wrapped and the bandage was dotted with blood. He had a sling, and bandages surrounded his chest, also with splotches of blood here and there.

Jules sat down next to him. She had come in with Spike who, after getting hit in the vest, was lucky and escaped with merely bruised ribs, and he stood on the other side, squeezing Sam's hand.

"Hey, Samtastic," Jules started off. "It's Jules." Jules looked down at Sam's injured body. "You'd just do anything to get out of work wouldn't you?" Jules joked.

After a pause, Jules continued. "You can wake up now, Sam, and save us constantly staying by your bedside waiting for it day and night," she reasoned. When she got no response, she tried again. "Please, Sam, wake up."

"Give it patience, Jules," Spike said. "He's been through a lot and they have him on pain meds, so he won't be up for a few hours more, probably."

After hesitation, Jules agreed, kissing Sam's pale cheek and exiting the hospital room. If he wasn't going to wake up for a few more hours, she would wait as many hours as she needed to.

But, first things first, she had to pee.

**A/N: STORY COMPLETE! YES! YAY! ALL IS WELL THAT ENDS WELL! Right?**

…**Right?**

**Anyways, here's the preview of the next story:**

**Title: You've GOT to be Kidding Me.**

* * *

_Ding, dong!_

"Ugh…" Sam moaned, literally rolling out of bed. Landing on his bad arm, he hissed in pain, but his mind immediately went off his pain. Who the heck was visiting him at three thirty in the morning? Couldn't be Jules coming to apologize for the hurtful words that were exchanged earlier. Maybe she felt guilty that, within an hour of the fight, Sam had been caught in a grenade blast that chipped the bone in his right arm. Luckily, it was all the damage he took. But it still couldn't have been Jules. That night Jules went to go and stay with her father for his birthday. If Jules was that sorry, she would have called.

Rummaging through his mind for anyone who could be checking on him at that hour, and failing to come up with anyone, Sam was at the door, looking through the peephole.

No one was there.

Maybe I imagined it, Sam thought. I might have some head injury or something from the fall, he decided, turning around to head back to bed.

That's when he heard it: the faint sound of a baby crying.

Sam froze on the spot, wondering if he was imagining things again, but then he heard it again, getting louder and louder with each and every wail.

Finally Sam turned around and came back to the door, opening his door and confirming his fears.

It was 3:30 AM.

And there was a baby on his doorstep.

* * *

**A/N: May not seem like it, but there is whump in it. **

**Thanks to all readers, reviewers, favoriters and followers for your dedication to my story!**

**Q*bert signing out! :D**


End file.
